Five O' Clock News
by Amu Tsukiyomi
Summary: Kagome Higurashi loves her job as a News Anchor, but she HATES her Co-Anchor InYuasha Takahashi. Will these two ever stop fighting? Can Kaede ever bring these two firey characters together as the fates have deigned? Read and see! Rating may change.


Hi! this is Amu Tsukiyomi, Authoress here! This is the second story/chapter I've ever posted for others to read!

* * *

Chapter one: What did I do to deserve this?

Most people hate their jobs. They work from nine to five sitting in a cubicle day after day. I, however love my job. I am Kagome Higurashi, a successful 23 year old news anchor for my local NBC Affiliate; WNKJ 6 Dallas Texas. I love everything about my job, well not everything…….

"Oi! Wench! What took you so long?"

Ah, there he is, the one thing I hate about my job, Inuyasha Takahashi. He has the biggest ego in all of Texas and that's saying something, this is Texas after all.

"oh, nothing. Just making sure I actually am camera ready, unlike you."

He makes every day hard, always calling me wench and harping about one thing or another. Just once I'd like to hear him say something nice, or at least not entirely rude, to me. For the first couple of months working with him I tried to be nice. I really did, though if you ask him he'll probably tell you I was a "total and completely inexperienced idiot who acted as though she knew everything." Or something equally untrue, sure I pointed things out to him, but I was nice about it.

"what, had to cake on the makeup so your face could look half-way decent?"

Right as I was about to rip his head off, up walks Miroku Tanekura the Station manager. He is infamous for hitting on all of the new female hires and I was no different, but he stopped after I'd gotten him good below the belt a time or two.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, please try to be civil today. No fighting on camera, okay?"

"I can do that, as long as she doesn't make a fool of herself, like she does everyday."

"I can try, but I won't promise anything, you know how he can be. All talk and no walk." I said as if he wasn't there.

Hey. If he's gonna be a bitch to me I'll give him the same back. I don't think anyone did that before I came along. Sure, when I first arrived I'd been all "Ooh! I get to work with THE Inuyasha Takahashi! He turned down a job at the Today show because he didn't want to leave Dallas!" It took me all of about two minutes to see him for what he _really_ was; a big-headed news anchor and the biggest jerk known to mankind.

"Alright… At least be civil." Sighed Miroku, knowing that today would end up being like every other day, long and tiring.

"And we're ready in three, two," And with a point of his finger started another news broadcast.

"hi this is Inuyasha Takahashi."

"And I'm Kagome Higurashi, Bringing you the latest breaking news. Earlier today there was a break in at the First National Bank and Trust on East 24th street. It is unknown who lead the heist, but police estimate that over a million dollars was stolen by the robbers. More on this from Sango Mitsuka."

"Thank you Kagome. The Heist occurred at two-fifteen this afternoon. The robbers entered the First National Bank and Trust and started firing their weapons, no one was hurt in the heist. Witnesses say the robbers wore black ski masks, army fatigues and a bright red jacket bearing a black widow spider on the back. Many people suspect that the Widows, a violent local gang are the ones behind the heist. If you have any information concerning the robbery please call 867-543-5454.

Back to you Kagome."

While the segment was playing Inuyasha and Kagome are at it _again_. Can't they ever stop annoying one another? Or is it some kind of compulsion for them? No, don't answer that, it's a rhetorical question.

Who am I, you ask?

I am…… Kaede, their……. Guardian in the Sky. No, I'm not a "Guardian angel", but I do "guard" them. Ever since I was assigned those two I've watched them poke and pinch, insult and insinuate and, in general, be unkind to each other.

I was given these two because I can always get the two I'm assigned together, no matter how opposite those two may or may not be. Although, with these two……… I have my work cut out for me.

As I look down once again, we see Inuyasha doing the one sure fire thing that will upset Kagome: Smack talking her Father, Hiro.

"What, did he cheat on your Mom? Is that why she left him and took you with her? Or maybe he beat her. Yeah, I bet that was it, everyday when he came home from work angry he'd beat your Mother just to feel better-"

He always does that. It's almost like he's jealous of her admiration of her Father…… And of course she'll fire right back at him, making an equally misguided comment about his mom……

"I bet the reason your mom was murdered is 'cause she was **asking** for it, I mean, anyone who walks around at three in the morning along morrisville road is practically begging to get killed. It's almost like they've put a giant sign on their back stating "Kill Me!" or something."

……..These two….. They really need to straighten up…. Maybe I'll have to give them a push in the right direction……

I am giving some credit where credit is due to: Kanna37!

She, once I started writing this story, influenced my usage of Kaede as a couple creating being, or a member of the "hentai gods"……. Sorta.

And I thank her for the AWESOME opinion on the Tooth Fairy. Go to her profile to read it, It's pretty damn funny.

I hope you all have-

Ikuto: Amu! Could you quit talking to the computer? _Please?_ It's starting to become _really_ **annoying**.

…….Do you want to make me mad?

Ikuto: ...................no........

That's what I thought.....

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this story so far!! Please review, and I'd appreciate constructive criticism, not flames. No one appreciates being flamed.

Also, I have a poll on my profile I'd like more people to participate in.


End file.
